


THE LUST AWAKENS

by bi_furious1



Series: STAR WARS [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Episode IHaving defeated the Last Order and overcome the lure of her Grandfather, Rey Skywalker is now free to roam the Galaxy.But in spite of her victory Rey is lost; driven by feelings she cannot explain.Searching far and wide for a Jedi that can help, Rey may be changed forever….
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Ahsoka Tano
Series: STAR WARS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153403
Kudos: 16





	THE LUST AWAKENS

Climbing the final few steps of the ruined temple, Rey was glad to have reached the end of her long quest: This would begin to make things right.

Entering the grand hallway bright light shone on her back, the brunette’s footsteps echoing around the massive columns that stretched into the darkness beyond. Moving deeper into the temple, Rey allowed her instincts to guide her passage. Finding a small anti-chamber she paused, sensing both light and darkness inside. Fingering the blaster strapped to her thigh, the young Jedi entered warily.

Flickering candle light illuminated the walls within; ancient script decorating every stone surface. Stepping around a raised podium Rey’s eyes searched the dim space before her gaze finally fell on a glowing shrine. There stood a cloaked figure faced away from the young Jedi; as if waiting on her arrival.

Approaching wordlessly Rey withdrew the lightsaber from her belt, holding the weapon aloft as a sacred offering. For several moments she held still, arm extended; waiting impatiently for her new Master to turn around and greet her.

Twisting on the spot the figure threw back her ragged hood, the Jedi finally revealing her face:

“Ahsoka Tano??”

Shocked to discover the legendary female warrior, Rey gawped at the beautiful being before her. Taken aback, she flinched as the woman snatched the lightsaber from her grasp.

Bowing her head Rey attempted to respectfully introduce herself; nervous hazel eyes glancing up at the Jedi as she spoke:

“I am Rey… Rey Skywalker: I have come to seek your guidance.”

Turning the handle over in her grip, Ahsoka eyed the girl suspiciously:

“How did you find me?”

“I went to the planet Tython and found the Seeing stone-”

“-You reached out through the Force?” Cocking her head Ahsoka raised an eyebrow: “Impressive for a youngling.”

“Well no… A local Mandalorian told me you were on Calodan. But I still found you here!”

Shaking her head the ageless Togrutas began to circle Rey. Admiring her poise and grace the brunette watched on hopefully, appraising the woman as she too was appraised:

The Jedi had blue-white montrals that draped down the front of her cloak. These beautiful soft horns sprouted from Ahsoka’s head; framing her bright orange face. Finally meeting those piercing blue eyes however Rey swallowed hard, intimidated by her legendary companion. As placid as she might seem this warrior was a powerful duellist. Provoked she would be a fierce opponent:

“Who sent you?”

“Nobody!” Rey exclaimed innocently: “I just want your help!”

Ahsoka eyed the girl disdainfully: So, this was the new generation that had awoken within the Force? The hapless brunette wore a criss-crossing white wrap that was only bound at her hip, allowing the wispy fabric to hang down around her legs. Beneath she wore a simple tunic and pants that just reached her thighs. The girl’s garments were impractical, exposing much of her vulnerable flesh as well as those lithe curves; practically screaming virtue and naivety to the experienced warrior. This was the costume of a child, not a true Jedi. And yet beneath it all Ahsoka sensed a hidden darkness:

“You wish for me to complete your training?”

“Yes, I still have much to learn-“

“-clearly; only an idiot would hand over her weapon to a complete stranger.”

Rey bit her lip, watching as Ahsoka playfully twirled the lightsaber between her orange fingers. In retrospect, giving away her weapon was not her best decision:

“I-I need a teacher…”

Contemplating the youngling before her Ahsoka frowned:

“What do you actually know of the force?”

Attempting to remember what Master Luke had taught her Rey frowned:

“Its a power that Jedi have, that let’s them control people and, make things… float??”

Ahsoka shook her head; Shirking the cloak from her bare orange shoulders the graceful being allowed it to fall around her ankles; revealing the traditional but practical garments to the watching girl. Wearing a tight grey tanktop and matching loose pants, a thick belt held the warrior’s matching lightsabers; this was how a true Jedi dressed.

Contemplating the girl Ahsoka sighed; Rey was far too old to be trained. Beyond certain years a child’s mind became clouded by hormones that unbalanced their connection to the Force. Already from their brief encounter the Jedi could tell the girl was reckless, short-sighted! Shaking her head wearily Ahsoka made up her mind:

“Forget what you think you know…”

Gesticulating to the podium in the centre of the chamber, Ahsoka instructed the brunette simply:

“Sit here, legs crossed.”

Obeying the orange woman’s gentle instruction Rey took her position; folding her bare legs beneath her whilst striking a dignified meditative posture.

Stepping up behind the waiting girl, Ahsoka placed her hands on the brunette’s temples; reaching out through the force to read Rey’s thoughts:

“Hmmm… an unconventional lineage; You are born of darkness…”

Clenching her jaw, Rey felt uncomfortable with the woman trawling through her mind; knowing that no Jedi would want to teach the heir to Palpatine. Nodding she tried to tell Ahsoka what she wanted her to hear:

“I wish to grow beyond my ancestors; become stronger with the light!”

Probing the girl’s thoughts Ahsoka cocked her head, sensing a lie and the arrogance that caused it. And beneath all that… an underlying weakness:

“Tell me Rey; are you still a virgin?”

Blushing, Rey was mortified by the question, spluttering indignantly:

“Why should that matter?!”

Stroking the girl’s dark hair, Ahsoka ran her orange fingers through the loosely furled buns at the back of her head:

“Strength without experience can be very dangerous… easily corruptible.”

Placing her hands on her shoulders the Jedi massaged the girl’s taught muscles:

“You must relax; let go of your fear and embrace your feelings.”

Confused, Rey twisted back to face the Jedi above:

“What feelings??”

“This shall be your first lesson.”

Slipping her hands beneath Rey’s arms the brunette squirmed, her body rolling as the Jedi glided down her sides before tangling her digits in her criss-crossing wrap. Massaging her toned abdomen Rey squirmed as Ahsoka gently tickled her belly before her hands surreptitiously rose upward. Fingers curling around her chest Rey gasped as the woman cupped her breasts.

“What are you doing?!”

Ignoring the inane question Ahsoka weighed the girl’s pert flesh in her hands; Rey’s globes were mere handfuls; barely a woman.

Fidgeting in place Rey whined as those orange fingers pulled apart the white wrapping that conceal her modesty. Gently tugging her breast free of the confinement of the girl’s tunic, Ahsoka squeezed perfect white skin before finally tugging on a firm nipple:

“Ugh!”

Moaning Rey finally snapped. Slapping away those orange hands the brunette tugged the wrap back around her shoulders:

“T-this can’t possibly be part of my training??”

Stepping back around the podium Ahsoka faced off with the girl; sharp blue eyes penetrating Rey’s soul:

“You are sensitive, hormonal.”

Feeling uncomfortable again Rey blushed, crossing her arms over her chest:

“That’s none of your business!”

Frustrated with this impertinent child Ahsoka shook her head, snapping back at Rey:

“If you cannot trust in the physical how can you trust the incorporeal??”

Struggling to meet Ahsoka’s eye Rey shook her head, flummoxed by the question:

“I-I don’t know…”

“One must master herself before she takes on the galaxy,” Ahsoka explained simply as she circled back around the podium:

“Close your eyes; reach out to your centre.”

Slipping her hands back under Rey’s arms, the brunette gawped as the Jedi squeezed her body once more. Babbling Rey attempted to question these teachings:

“But I-“

“Shhh… Close your eyes little one; feel the Force!”

Feeling Ahsoka’s breath behind her ear, Rey moaned as she felt those huge pouting orange lips press against her pale white skin, the alien woman trailing kiss after kiss along the back of her neck. Confused by the rush of new feeling that began to grow within her Rey shuddered; this Jedi certainly had a sensuous training-style:

“Is this really necessary?-“

“-shhh. Focus.”

Heat gathering within her nethers Rey shifted uncomfortably; was this some new manifestation of the light? Continuing to distract the brunette by kissing her jaw, Rey barely notice as those talented fingers unfurled her wrap once more before gripping the girl’s hips.

Feeling Ahsoka’s full breasts press firmly against her back, Rey felt her heart-rate double as the Jedi knelt behind her, this new intimate position making the brunette’s head spin as the woman spooned against her.

Wrapping her arms around Rey’s belly Ahsoka squeezing the girl gently; sensing her conflict:

“Relax, breath!”

Nodding Rey tried to hold still as the strange ritual continued; Ahsoka massaging her body from behind. Closing her eyes, the brunette tried to focus on her breathing as Ahsoka’s fingers glided up her inner thigh to settle at her apex. Biting her lower lip, the brunette trembled as a hand skimmed up over her nethers to tug open her belt; the Jedi’s hand swiftly delving under the white fabric that protected her vulnerable core. Pulling aside Rey’s last layer of protection Ahsoka paused before finally allow her digits to slip over between the virgin folds of the girl’s sex.

Rey gasped and twitched as she was touched in place where no one had ever ventured before; eliciting a pleasurable reaction that befuddled the inexperienced girl. Holding the brunette, Ahsoka was forced to tighten her grip around Rey’s waist to stop her from bolting as she gently cupped her nethers. Tightly intertwined, she moved her lips so that they were millimetres from her Padawan’s ear:

“Stay calm little one; just breath… I shall do the rest.”

Unlike Rey the experienced Jedi was well versed in methods of manual stimulation; having used many in her travels to aid in meditation. And so Ahsoka elected to touch the girl as she would herself, hence their current position; her tutee held tightly in her lap. Rey quivered uncertainly, attempting to ignore how weird things had become as the orange woman began to teach her these strange new techniques for connecting to the Force:

“People believe that Jedi do not indulge in the pleasures of the flesh,” Ahsoka whispered as she ran a fingertip lightly over Rey’s clit:

“But a true Jedi does not shut out their urges but overcomes them.”

“Urges?” Rey stuttered, unsure whether her nerves stemmed from embarrassment at these lurid ministrations, or that her will alone could not suppress them, Ahsoka’s fingers sending little bolts of pleasure into her belly.

"Well…" positioning a finger on either side of Rey’s swollen bud Ahsoka began rubbing them back and forth gently:

“There’s… indirect pressure..."

Sighing involuntarily Rey found herself leaning back, curving into the orange woman behind; wanting more contact.

"…or even direct pressure…" Ahsoka insisted, flicking her thumb over Rey’s clit, causing the girl to instantly spasm, her hips jerking violently against the Jedi and winding the older woman.

"Too much," Rey panted.

Stroking the girl’s hair Ahsoka replied apologetically: “Your connection to the Force runs deep within you; but only through these stirrings can you reach those depths; a pathway between the physical and spiritual.”

Nodding Rey lulled in the Jedi’s comforting grasp; discovering sensations she had never experienced before. Mustering up her usual tenacity, the brunette replied shakily:

“I’ll try again.”

“Good girl.”

Feeling those orange lips press against her cheek Rey was distracted; her thighs shaking and her eyes widened as Ahsoka’s fingers touched her intimately, making circular inward motions before curling into her nethers. For an orphan girl from Jakku this treatment was far beyond anything she had known; tears brimming in Rey’s eyes as pleasure shot through her nervous system.

Twitching and jerking uncontrollably, in the back of her mind she wondered vaguely if this was a good thing as whatever the Jedi was doing was completely unraveling her. Rey whom had always liked to appear composed, found herself now lost in the pleasure her teacher created; shocked by the warmth spreading from her loins throughout the rest of her heaving body.

Fully in control Ahsoka held the overwhelmed girl in check; enjoying the heat that Rey was now exuding. Absorbing the waves of energy, the Jedi allowed herself a slight frisson as her Padawan’s pert behind pressed against her own nethers. With every skilled turn of her own hand the young brunette twisted and writhed against her, cheeks brushing against Ahsoka’s sensitive pussy lips with a delicious insistence as she stirred Rey into a frenzy:

"That’s a good girl,” Ahsoka chanted encouragingly to the overwhelmed brunette, her hot breath sending yet another inappropriate surge to where her fingers moved against Rey: “Give in to these sensations but control your reactions!”

“Control them!?” Rey squeaked as even more sparks of pleasure jumped through her system stemming from her sex:

“I-I can’t!”

“Yes you can,“ Ahsoka responded firmly even as she twisted her orange fingers: “Just think beyond what binds us, to the galaxy beyond!”

Rey forced herself to nod, knowing she could only hope to follow the latter instruction; Ahsoka’s mandril was tickling her cheek, and her scent filled her nose. The brunette knew she should reach out, but she couldn’t think of anything else beside the Jedi as she felt an overwhelming pleasure bubble up in her belly.

“Ahsoka?” Rey gasped, sounding small and uncertain.

"It's okay," Ahsoka exclaimed, still coaxing her tutee as she made tighter, quicker circles with her fingertips: “And call me Mistress…”

“Unngh!!”

And that was all it took: Rey arched against the Jedi’s hand and let her head lull back, wide hazel eyes rolling as she felt an intense, unfamiliar pleasure course through her.

Candles flickering all around them, the two women flexed against each other before radiating outward, Rey was powerless to resist as something exploded deep inside her.

Absorbing the intensity of the girl’s feelings through the Force, Ahsoka braced herself. Shuddering minutely, she suppressed a deep groan, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and biting her thick orange lip. Glowing hotter and hotter the surrounding candles responded to Rey’s ecstatic Force orgasm.

Tensing all over the brunette spasmed in Ahsoka’s arms, breaking free of the orange woman’s grip and tumbling onto floor. In the same moment the flames all around them were extinguished; plunging the chamber into darkness.

Gasping for breath, Rey blinked rapidly; a dark wet patch spreading through the crotch of her pristine white robes; trembling in the consequences of all that sensation.

Twisting back to face the Jedi the brunette was scared:

“What was that?!”

Ahsoka shook her head, stepping gracefully down from the pedestal:

“You went straight to the dark…”

“You-you awakened something within me?!”

“Something hidden deep; a powerful lust…” Ahsoka explained: “And you didn’t even try to stop yourself!”

Turning away from the girl Ahsoka made to leave:

“You are too impulsive to be trained, too undisciplined.”

“But I need to feel that-that ‘force’ again!”

Pleading with the orange woman Rey attempted to stand; only for her knees to buckle beneath her.

Twisting back around Ahsoka responded simply:

“Then show me you are committed to this cause.”

“How??”

“By submitting to the symbol of a Jedi’s power.”

Presenting Rey with her lightsaber, the brunette’s eyes widened as the orange woman held the handle aloft. Erected at waist height, the end bobbed threateningly before the girl’s lips. Recognising the implications, Rey’s mouth fell open:

“You can’t be serious??”

Ahsoka just nodded; affixing Rey with her sharp blue gaze.

Immediately becoming indignant the flushed brunette shook her head, arising from the floor.

“I can’t do that!! What… What if it went off in my mouth?!”

Ahsoka sighed:

“You are still unwilling to submit to the force.”

Handing Rey her lightsaber she walked away:

“Tomorrow; meet me down on the beach.”

Watching Ahsoka disappear into the darkness beyond Rey called out:

“What’s tomorrow?!”

“Your next lesson in submission.”


End file.
